


Kinktober day 2 - Sirius Black

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Smut, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: Y/n’s trying to study for a potions test when her boyfriend, Sirius, decides she’s down enough studying.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 95
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Kinktober day 2 - Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> October 2nd  
> Characters: Sirius Black  
> Kink: Eating Out  
> Warning: SMUT

“Sirius!” You squeal as he jumps onto his bed which you’re laying on, studying for the potions test you and he have coming up. He rolls onto you. You’re laying on your front, reading the potions book and jotting down scribbles and almost illegible notes for both you and Sirius. He presses his crotch into your ass and places his hands either side of yous body to hold himself is as he leans down. Moving a bit quick huh?

He moves your hair out of the way, pushing it off your neck as he leans down and starts pressing feathery light kisses along the exposed skin. You were both in your Hogwarts uniforms minus the robes. 

“Sirius stop it! I’m trying to study for the two of us.” You tell him off, gesturing to the books in your hand but he only starts sucking on your neck and leaving more open mouthed kisses. “Surely, a break wouldn’t hurt?” He whispers huskily and desirably into your ear, nibbling on your earlobe and smirking. You almost consider giving in but you shake your head, biting down on your bottom lip roughly as you feel him grind his already rock hard crotch into your ass. You need to study.

“Why not baby?” He pouts through still smirking and panting into your ear. You can’t lie, it turns you on far too much than it should. You can feel his rock hard length beneath his thin trousers, grinding up against your ass as he let’s out heavy pants and a few silent moans. He glides his hand down your back, feeling the strap of your bra before moving down to the band of your skirt. 

He hesitates, retraining himself from ripping off all of your clothes and just fucking you now. Instead, he scoots his hand even further down, running his fingers over your underwear. You let out a gasp, his hand cupping your core through the thin and lacy delicate material of your underwear. “I know you want it.” He mumbles deeply, running his finger up and down your clothed entrance. 

He continues to move down as you let out deep breathes and heavy pants. He comes face to face with your core, flipping you over with one motion. You land on your back, skirt riding up to your waist and exposing your black underwear. Guess you could say you’re glad you wore a thong rather than normal underwear today. 

“Sirius.” You moan quietly, his head dipping lower as his nose brushes against your covered clit. He licks a stripe along your underwear straight over your core before grabbing the band of the material. He slowly and teasingly pulls your underwear down your legs, chucking it carelessly onto the floor behind him. 

He grabs your legs and pulls you towards the end of the bed. He nuzzles his head between your legs, licking a single stripe along your folds. “Fuck.” You whimper, reaching down and grabbing onto his hair. His tongue starts to circle your clit, flicking over it before sucking harshly on making you practically scream out. “.....more.” You plead when you feel him smirk against your core. His tongue darts into your entrance, flicking in and out at a swift and steady pace. 

His nose bumps against your clit as you tug on his hair making him moan. His moan vibrates into you causing you to almost cum on cue. Whilst his tongue continues to dart in and out of you, he snakes one hand up your chest. He untucks your shirt from your crumpled skirt and practically rips it open. All you can do is let out a deep whimper, his hand cupping your bra clad breast. 

Deciding that it’s still too much clothing, Sirius pulls the straps of your black bra down your arms and pulls the cups down to expose your round breasts that he loves dearly. His finger plays with your nipple as you feel overwhelming pleasure. His tongue. His fingers. His nose bumping against your clit. It was all a bit too much as you grip onto his hair and feel your high approaching speedily.

“Sirius! I’m gonna.....cum.” You moan out, your legs clamping around against his head but he just hums, sending vibrations throughout your body. He quickens the speed of his tongue and brings his other hand up to run figure Eights onto your clit. You let out a loud scream of pleasure, clenching around nothing as you release. Sirius laps up your juices as you curl your toes and your chest heaves from the immense pleasure. 

“You’re so hot.” He groans, coming up and wiping your liquids form his mouth and chin. You catch your breath as he presses his lips softly against yours. The kiss is slow and short but still full of passion. “That was far better than studying.” You giggle, breaking apart as he lays beside you. He nods, chuckling and tracing mindless shapes on the exposed skin of your chest.


End file.
